


Sugar Sugar

by Nymphie66



Category: DCU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:02:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28924782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymphie66/pseuds/Nymphie66





	1. Chapter 1

Maria and Kara were in the mall browsing for various items needed for the current remodelling of the furies house. They had most of the decoration down but just needed a few extras; coffee machines, pillows, cutlery etc. Helena was happily picking up the bill, so the two managed to get quite a lot off their list, Kara's super strength coming in use. Once they had completed their list they took a coffee break, gossiped and started to do some shopping of their own. Maria had noticed that Kara kept gazing at a device in a shop window, so when they walked past it, Maria asked her why doesn't she buy it. 

"Buy it? Haven't you seen the price tag on it? There's no way I could afford it." Kara exclaimed as she tried to move on form the window, trying to ignore the wanting feeling. Maria raised her brow at Kara after cutting her off and walking her back to the shop window.

"What do you mean you can't afford it? Its only $650." 

"That's more than my rent, Maria. I don't have that kind of cash lying around." Kara refuted, Maria made another face, because she knew for a fact that Helena put money in Kara's account every month, and $650 was not even a sixth of it. Maria soon put the pieces together. 

"Kara, do you not check your account balance?" 

"No why would I? I know how much income I get and how much I spend plus bills so I just calculate it and- wait why?" 

Helena was in a particularly boring meeting, they were just going over company finances and past performance rate, stuff that Helena was already aware of. So she was strategically on her phone, posing as taking notes, she also threw in the occasional "of course!" and "Fantastic work". She tried not to laugh out loud when a text came through from her girlfriend. 

_Why have you been putting money in my account!? Were you ever going to tell me!?_

Helena smirked and typed back a quick: _Busted._

_10 grand a month, Helena!? A month!?_

Before Helena could answer that there was a loud 'ahem' causing her to look up. Her finance team and directors were looking at her for an answer for a question that she didn't know, but in their eyes she recognised the need for praise and approval, so that's what she gave them. "Fantastic job everyone, truly great.". It appeased them and the meeting continued, meaning that Helena could get back to her phone. 

_What, not enough?_ _Doing some big spending darling? I'll send you some more x_

It didn't take long for a reply.

_Don't you dare! I have no need for this much money, Helena._

Helena smirked and transferred five grand to her account, just to have some fun. She then switched off her phone, savouring the thought of Kara's reaction. The meeting had turned to the subject of salaries and due to the outstanding performance of the company every single worker in the company got a raise, from the janitors to herself. The finance director slid a piece of paper over to Helena, her new salary.

"Is this before or after reinvestment?" Helena asked, shocked at the size of the figure. She always reinvested a large portion of her salary back into the company.

"After reinvestment, Ma'am." The finance director replied. Helena still looked at her, confused. the figure was much higher than she expected. 

"And after charitable donations?" Helena asked again, trying to make sense of it. 

"Yes Ma'am, that is your final figure after all redactions, including tax and anything else you can think of. Your strategic model and hard work for the firm has paid off and it's time to reap the rewards." Her tone was almost mentor like, and there was a general sense of amusement at their boss's disbelief. Helena looked at it and put the piece of paper in the pocket of her suit and thought about what great timing it was. The meeting soon finished and Helena was on her way out, she had received numerous of scolding texts that brought her utter delight and she couldn't wait to get back to their apartment. 

When she walked in, Kara was sat on the couch typing away at her barely together laptop, (causing Helena to make a mental note to buy her a new one,) as soon as she noticed Helena she leapt up and instantly went on the offense. "You are unbelievable, you know that." 

"I know, I'm truly an awful person." Helena admitted as she playfully put her hands up, she then walked over to the couch and stood behind her. She pecked her on the cheek before being swatted away. Helena chuckled and hovered at Kara's ear. "Aw babe, you love me really."

"I do, but you don't need to give me any money. In fact, I want you to take it all back. Please." 

"No can do," Helena smiled as she walked to the kitchen to make herself some coffee. Unhappy with her response, Kara followed her into the kitchen. 

"Well it won't let me transfer it back!" Kara exclaimed as she sat at the breakfast bar with her laptop.

"I know it won't, I made sure that it couldn't." Helena smiled as she poured her coffee. She then walked back to Kara and closed the laptop as she did. Kara scowled at her and crossed her arms, still very upset. 

"I mean you surely can't afford to give me all that, every month for, for Rao knows how long!" Helena almost spat out her coffee at the remark. Nobody had ever questioned her wealth, but then again, Kara wasn't everyone. She was kind and thoughtful but also stubborn and prideful. 

"Kara, mi amore, trust me I can afford it." Helena passed her the piece of paper from her pocket and handed it to Kara. Kara slowly unfolded it and looked at the number. She froze and slowly looked up at Helena. 

"Is this?"

"Yes"

"And is it?"

"Per month, darling." Helena smiled as Kara slowly put the piece of paper down. The word darling humming in her ears, creating butterflies in her stomach. She did love it when she called her darling but Kara couldn't let her know that now. Helena put her coffee down and walked behind Kara, wrapping her arms around her waist, and resting her chin on her shoulder. "So you don't need to worry about me, at all. Did you at least spend some of it today?" Kara went silent, not wanting to give Helena the satisfaction, but Helena had already caught on. "Ooh something nice?" 

"It was a smart garden.." Kara mumbled, Helena sighed and chuckled to herself. Of course it was something nerdy that she cared about, she was just happy that she spent some money. She didn't know why but something about providing for Kara, seeing her with possessions she bought for or bought with her money, really did something to her. 

"Well that's something, and as long as you're happy, I'm happy." Kara made a disgruntled noise at that.

"That is such a lie, Hel, I'm still not happy about the money-" Helena silenced Kara's complaining with a rough kiss on the lips, she had her index finger and thumb holding her chin. Kara almost instantly melted into it, kissing her back, forgetting what she was saying in the first place. Then Helena abruptly pulled away.

"If you keep complaining, I'll have to keep doing that." Helena told Kara, soon walking off into their bedroom. Kara followed her with sparked eyes, turning in her seat to watch her walk away, only to chase after in a matter of seconds. 

"Well in that case, I have a whole list of complaints." 


	2. Versace or Walmart?

Kara sighed as she pushed her piece of pasta around her bowl. Helena was still at the office and was refusing to even consider her request. She had suggested that the two should go away for a week for a short but sweet vacation. They both had been working really hard and Kara was craving some quality time with her girlfriend. But Helena had refused saying that she simply just had too much to do. The office was being remodelled so Helena was working from home. Kara could hear her discussing something in great detail over the phone, she had been working for almost seven hours straight much to Kara’s delight, who thought having her work from home would mean she would get to actually see her. But apparently not.   
  


Kara decided that before Helena could throw herself into another phone call, she would at least bring her a cup of coffee and try to get her to finish her day. Waiting until she put the phone down, Kara walked in.   
  


“Oh amore, you are a lifesaver.” Helena beamed as she took the hot cup of coffee from Kara. Kara perched on her desk, her own cup of tea in hand.

”So how’s it going at work? Think you’ll finish soon?” Kara did not waste time getting straight to the point which amused Helena.   
  


“Work is great, a bit busy, but great. I don’t think I’ll finish for another three hours or so..” Helena trailed as she took a sip of her coffee, hoping that Kara didn’t pick up on her last sentence.   
  


“3 hours!?” But of course she did “Helena!”

”Kara!” Helena mocked as she glanced at her work screen.   
  


“Can you at least take a break?”

”This is a break.” 

Kara narrowed her eyes at Helena, who was wandering back to her work. This simply could not do, she couldn’t work all the time. So readjusting her position, a scheme formed in her mind. “Okay, I understand that you are busy, I mean I’ve got to do some shopping anyway...”

That got her attention. 

“Shopping?” Helena spun slowly in her desk chair to face her. “What type of shopping?”

”Oh just some online shopping, I need some new clothes. But don’t worry, you’re busy” Kara waved her off and left the room, feeling Helena’s gaze on her back. There was no way that Helena would let Kara do her own shopping when there’s an opportunity to intervene. And yet Kara browsed online for a good half hour undisturbed. So she enacted plan two.   
  


She wondered into the office the tablet in her hand displaying two shops on the tabs, both displaying a similar product. She could see that Helena was on the phone but that did not deter her. She gave Helena a small smile in return of the narrowed eyes she received, she lingered around her desk until she showed Helena the tablet, she compared the two tabs, indicating to the cheaper top with a smile that was from Walmart compared to the much more expensive one from Versace. Helena quickly replied to the person she was speaking to on the phone and then shook her head at Kara in dismay, she pointed, almost aggressively, at the Versace shirt. Kara nodded at her solemnly and closed the Versace Tab, to Helena's absolute horror. She then clicked on the shopping bag and showed Helena all of the clothes she had added, she obviously had no intention of buying them but Helena didn't need to know that. 

Helena looked at the screen with disgust and went to snatch it from her, but Kara had moved away and she needed to reply to whoever she was talking to on the phone. Kara flounced her way over to the plush sofa that was in Helena's home office. She lay down on it, her legs splaying over the end and the tablet strategically angled so that Helena could see exactly what she was doing. So Kara proceeded to add the gaudiest and ugliest clothes she could find to her shopping bag. Then after a few minutes, she herd the music to her ears. 

"Yes well thank you so much, but I'm afraid I'll be offline now indefinitely, a personal emergency has arisen..... yes, thank you for understanding." Helena then sharply put down the phone and Kara tried to hide her smirk as she heard her stalk over. Then stand, looming over her, her arms crossed. She held her hand out. Kara smiled inwardly and looked up at her innocently, as she drew the tablet closer to her, not wanting to hand it over. 

"Hey Babe.. how's that personal emergency?"

"Kara Danvers, do not even start with me, give me the tablet right now." Helena glowered as she stuck her hand out again. Kara smiled mischeviously and shook her head slowly. Helena raised her brows at her in a way that said _Are you really testing me right now?_ And yes, yes she was. Helena looked at her again and then pounced for the tablet, Kara laughed and yelped as Helena attacked her. 

"This has officially been confiscated until further notice." Helena affirmed, holding the tablet up victoriously and straightening out her skirt. Though she was not actually in the office she dressed s if she was. Kara pouted and sat up on the sofa, crossing her legs. "Unless you let me buy some clothes for you, and we will never look at that shop again, okay?"

"Okay, deal!" Kara opened her arms and pulled Helena down onto the sofa, she repositioned so that Helena was sat in between her legs, her back leaning on her chest, Kara's head resting on her shoulder. Helena tapped at the tablet, quickly finding her favourite designers. She picked out a range of clothes from outside wear to swimwear to lingerie. Kara tried to protest but would soon be shut down. 

Kara became disinterested in what Helena was doing and began pecking at her neck. Helena shook her head bemused but carried on 


End file.
